


One Year Later...

by greykitty116



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greykitty116/pseuds/greykitty116
Summary: It's been a year since the team last formed Voltron and finally saved the universe from the threat of the Galra Empire. They've all grown older and some of them have grown wiser. Not all issues were solved, however; for example, Keith never told Lance he used to have feelings for him. Or is it even "used to?"





	1. Prologue

Well, less "prologue," more "stuff you need to know before reading the actual thing." But to my knowledge, the English language doesn't have a word for that.  
Any-hoo, as the title implies, this story takes place one year after the events of Season 8. Please note that at the time I'm typing this Season 8 hasn't officially aired, so if I write about a character that dies between now and then, um, sorry?  
Also, this story contains several of my own headcannons, which include the following:  
-gay Keith  
-bi Lance  
-transgender Lance(it's pretty much confirmed that the show takes place in the future, so him being born a girl and transitioning shortly before joining the Garrison is less far-fetched than it would be today)  
-That the show takes place between a few decades to a century in the future  
& other stuff that I either can't remember or isn't important to this work.  
That being said, if you're okay with all that please enjoy my first attempt at writing fan-fiction!

-greykitty116


	2. Chapter 1: A Funny Thing Happened On My Way Back From Work

**October 23 11:48pm**

**Keith: Hheeeeeeeeeyyyyy**

**Lance: Hey? Whats up man?**

**Keith: nohin bt da seilin!**

**Keith: an da ski**

**Keith: an da flor abv me**

  Lance began to type in "Ok, do i even want to know?" before erasing it and typing something else.

**Lance: Why r u typing weird?**

  Lance saw Keith had began typing before getting a text from someone else.

**Lance: Wait a sec, Shiros texting me**

**Keith: whanodongo!1!**

  But it was to late. Lance had already switched over to Shiro's messaging.

**October 23 11:50pm**

**Shiro: Could you pick up Keith? He decided to go out drinking for his birthday and I heard you were working late...**

**Lance: Dont worry im on it. Whats the address?**

**Shiro: 1415 Aurabough Lane**

**Lance: Thx**

  Lance switched back to Keith's messaging, the last few texts of which were different, misspelled variations of "come back!"

**Lance: Ok im coming to pick you up**

**Keith: yYAaaeeeyyy!**

  Lance couldn't help but smile. He turned off his phone and started his car. As he drove, his phone lit up with Keith's text messages, probably forgetting you're not supposed to text and drive. While at a red light, he looked at his phone as Keith shot him another poorly spelled text when he noticed his screensaver: a selfie of him an Allura. He sighed as he reminisced on the past year.

  Shortly after their last fight as Voltron, him and Allura decided to become a couple. After that it was just so... _weird_ between them. They both mutually agreed it was best if they just stayed friends. A girl he had been in love with since the moment he laid eyes on and he had pursued for over a year wasn't the right one. He began to wonder if he'd ever find the right one...

  Lance only snapped out of his daze because he realized he was about to miss his turn.

  He slowly drove down Aurabough Lane when he spotted Keith leaning against a lamppost for support. _He'd recognize that mullet anywhere_.

  Keith stumbled into the car, turned to Lance, and smiled. "Haaay."

  Lance nodded. "So, to you and Shiro's apartment?"

  "Yep. Straight ahead!" He pointed in the direction he was talking about.

  "You do realize your apartment is back that way?"

  "Straight back that way!"

  Lance snorted and shook his head.

**.  .  .**

  It was a 10-15 minute drive to Keith's apartment from where they were. It's just there were a lot of red lights between the two locations and Lance had a bit of a nasty habit of catching them when he didn't want to.

  As he slowed down to one, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Keith was staring at him. As soon as they came to a full stop, Lance turned and saw him unashamedly staring at him with the goofiest smile on his face.

  "What?"

  "Nothin'. Yer just really pretty."

  Lance blushed. "That's the alcohol talking."

  Unbeknownst to Lance, at that moment Keith decided to do something crazy.

  As they pulled into the apartment parking, Lance noticed Shiro standing outside the lobby door.

  "Well," Lance said after pulling into a parking space, "last stop on the Lance Express."

  Keith snickered and open the car door. Just then Lance heard Shiro yell something that, from where he was, was unintelligible. "YEAH, YEAH, I'M COMIN'!" Keith yelled back. He pulled his head back inside. "One more thing..."

  He grabbed Lance by his tie and brought him into a kiss. It was nothing special, just a 5 second smooch on the lips, but all Lance could think about during and right after the kiss was _where the quiznak did that come from?_

  After the kiss, all Keith did was say was "See ya," and got out of the car.

  Lance just sat there, staring at the space in front of him, face reddened, and trying to process what just happened. _Quiznak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The "bough" in "Aurabough" is pronounced like "dough" but with a b  
> 2\. I've never been drunk nor have I ever met someone who was drunk, and most of my knowledge comes from the Internet so...  
> 3\. Like I said in the "prologue," this my first time writing fan-fiction so go easy on me!  
> Anyways, that's all(for now) folks!  
> -greykitty116


End file.
